rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Sliske's Countdown
The Sliske's Countdown is the role-playing representation of the in-game events Sliske's Countdown. The main factions are Armadyl, Saradomin, Zamorak, the Godless, Bandos, Guthix, Brassica Prime, Marimbo, Menaphite Pantheon, Seren, Zaros, Sliske, and V. This event, unlike others, will be active for almost the entire year until the in-game quest "Sliske's Endgame" Factions Armadyleans Armadyl is viewed by his followers as a God of Law and Justice. While some take a more peaceful route to this, others go to a more militant approach, such as the Guardians of Armadyl. Armadyl is known to be very powerful now, after taking the Mace of Bandos into his possecion and using a charged, divine focus to kill the previous owner. Leaders * David Ornus Saradominists Saradomin is the God of Order, and thus, also the God of most humans who wish to have a stable, peaceful life. Despite this, Saradomin should not be considered a peaceful or merciful god, who often sees morality only as good and evil, instead of many shades. He is a very powerful God, drawing his symbol from his Elder Artefact: The Crown Archival. Leaders * Lady Beatrice Sinclair Zamorakians Zamorak is the God of Chaos and the arch-rival of Saradomin. Following his betrayal of Zaros, he has amassed a following of various species, including Humans, Demons, Werewolves, Gargoyles and Chaos Dwarves. His ideology promotes the instigation of plots and schemes to other throw others, allowing only the strongest to emerge as leaders and promote progress. Leaders ' * N/A The Godless The Godless is a group of mortals with no gods and wish for none in Gielinor. They are composed of group of different race that wish to protect the world, and the innocents in it. Though Vorago is not part of the Godless himself, nor are his followers, their goals are similar enough for a very close alliance between the two. This isn’t to say however that any faith without a God is Godless. '''Leaders ' * Mark * Rosaline Haines * Midnight Xeros Bandosians Bandos was formerly the God of War. A honest brute (as opposed to being brutally honest) Bandos wanted to eliminate his old rival Armadyl. With his death, his followers have mostly scattered, with some joining other religions, namely becoming followers of V or Godless, and others resorting to nomadic guerrilla warfare. However, many are still loyal and continue to practice his barbaric ideology. '''Leaders * Bigfist the Goblin GuthixIans Guthixians believe in balance of the world, and after the Death of Guthix, remember him as a philosopher and protector. Many Guthixians believe in a balance between life and death, maintained by Harold Death Esquire, the Grim Reaper. Leaders * Noah Fletcher Brassicans Brassica Prime is a God who was accidentally created by Guthix, the God of Balance and shepard of Gielinor. Followers of Brassica prime tend to be plants and vegetation, or farmers of such. Leaders * Tim MacPhearson Marimbans Marimbo is a peaceful, albeit hedonistic goddess. She does things because they are fun and give pleasure, rather than aiming for personal power or ambition. Marimbo had a challenge with Brassica Prime for fun, and did in fact lose as Brassica took it very seriously. Marimbo’s main stronghold of faith is Ape Atoll. Leaders * Jester Hydes Menaphites The Menaphite faith is one that is complex, mostly due to the fact there are a number of different Gods. One of the most important and famous is Icthlarin, the God who shepards the dead into the afterlife. Leaders * Wadjet Serenists Seren is the Goddess of the Elves and the “sister” of Zaros. Serenists are almost exclusively Elves, though it is not a requirement to worship her. The Elven people have an intimate connection to Seren, who depend on her to grant their extended lifespan, and the crystals that make up the majority of their civilization’s architecture and technology. The Serenists will want to avoid conflict with the other gods, especially if it involves the Tirannwn region. They might also want to sabotage any plans the Zarosians will want to enact. Leaders * N/A Zarosians Zaros is the God of Control, and has recently returned to Gilenior after his “assassination” by Zamorak in the second age. His followers are often the most secretive due to aeons of them being exterminated by the other gods’ forces, and the nature of their work for the ‘Empty Lord’. With the return of Zaros, his forces are being directed to prevent the other gods from discovering this, along with attempting to sabotage any of the gods’ plans that could jeopardise Gilenior, or Zaros’ plans. Leaders * N/A Followers of V Followers of V are often the Fremennik and Moon Clan, along with adventurers and honourable warriors. They consider him more of a legendary hero then a deity, incorporating his ideals. Despite being killed by the Dragonkin, V’s following has only increased as members of various factions, such as the Godless and Bandosians, convert to the ideals he promoted. Leaders * N/A Followers of Sliske That Mahjarrat who made this whole war erupt. There's much we know and don't know about Sliske, but IC it is known he cares very little about whether people follow him or not, though their very presence by nature tends to play into his plans and goals Leaders * Devious Deborah * Lady of Silver-Tongue. Activities Coming Soon. Category:Vianist Category:Saradominist Category:Guthixian Category:Zamorakian Category:Zarosian Category:Serenist Category:Marimban Category:Brassican Category:Menaphite Category:Bandosian Category:Godless Category:Sliskean Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Wars Category:Event Category:In-Character History